Una nueva familia
by shane098
Summary: Porque los demonios lloran y sienten. El demonio se enfrentara a una misión que nunca había recreado, una nueva familia. Aquella que el eligio en sus amigos, pero tambien hay sacrificios que debe tomar, aguantara el cambio?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSNAJES DE DEVIL MAY CRY SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM, POR LO TANTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

Nota: Este es mi primer fanfic asi que no pretendo hacer la historia que tengo como mi consentida n.n Se agradecerian sus comentarios y criticas constructivas. Asi que comencemos Pd. Mi computadora murio, por lo tanto esa escrito en un PdT muy basico para mobil n.n

Titulo: Nueva familia.  
Capitulo 1: Trish y Pizza

Y volvemos a la vida de cazadores, despues de varios dias de problemas con la demonio rubia, ella decidio que era momento de parar en un lugar fijo, un hogar.

Dante, como suele, estaba en su local descansando despues de una mision nada dificil pero de igual manera tenia hambre y la paga vendria en apenas unas horas. De pronto se escucha un golpe en la puerta.  
-La hora de los encargos acabo, vuelva despues de que coma -decia Dante recostado en su silla. -Pero parece que te has amargado desde que se fue la niña, no es asi? - Trish entraba y soltaba una mirada al demonio-. Sabes que solo fue de viaje, son dos semanas, anda y quita esa cara.  
-Ah, eres tu. Aun asi que pocos modales entar sin decir ni una palabra, un "Traigo pizza" pudo haber sido una entrada mas amable. - Decia Dante mientras miraba con una sonrisa un poco retadora a Trish -. Y te equivocas sobre la niña, creo que seria mejor que se quede con sus amigos del orfanato. Asi soy mas libre. -Decia mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigia a su Rockola.  
-Jajaja creo que tienes hambre. -Seguia Trish a Dante con la mirada clavada, sabia que tenia que ponerlo de un mejor humor para decirle lo que tenia que decir-. Y si vamos a comer algo?.  
Dante enseguida volteo a donde ella estaba. -Y esta vez pagaras tu o simplemente es una invitacion a que pague yo?  
-Jaja esta vez pagare yo, solo espero que no sea demasiada tu hambre.

El duo de cazademonios salieron del local, esta vez Trish convencio a Dante de que no usaran las motocicletas pues queria caminar un poco, hacerlo sin estar en una mision, simplemente caminar.  
-Estas muy rara. No me digas que tienes una mision urgente que necesitas que haga porque tu no puedes. -Volteo a ver a la rubia con intriga.  
-Para nada. Sabes que soy tan buena en esto como tu - le decia al demonio con seguridad -. Ademas, te la hubiera dado sin tener que llevarte a cenar. -Y soltaba una pequeña risa.

Ambos caminaron lo suficiente hasta estar a unas calles de la pizzeria favorita de Dante. El camino estuvo acompañado de bromas ocacionales, y silencios comodos. Despues de todo, con todos esos momentos juntos se habia formado un fuerte lazo entre ellos, un lazo de amistad y cariño, pero no era un lazo de enamorados, Dante no podia ni pensar en tener una relacion con el rostro de su madre.

-Yeah. Por fin! La mejor pizzeria del mundo. -Decia Dante mientras abria sus brazos frente al establecimiento.  
-Pues pasa tonto. No creo que puedas comerte la puerta.  
-No me tientes nena. -Contesto mientras la miraba.  
Trish abrio la puerta y entro seguida por Dante.  
-Buena noche y bienvenidos, quieren una mesa u ordenaran para llevar? -Les decia una mesera muy amable con una dulce voz.  
-Una mesa -respondia Trish con amabilidad tambien.  
-Siganme -decia la mesera que se deslizaba a una de las pocas mesas libres que habia.  
Sentados tomaron la orden y esperaron a que estuviera lista la pizza.  
Una vez lista la pizza, la mesera se apresuro a llevarla y se las dio. Dante tomo una rebanada y practicamente la comio con dos bocados.  
Asi siguio y ambos charlaban, Trish le decia que se consiguiera una cita con la mesera y Dante le decia que su punteria era horrible. Pasaron los minutos y llego el momento para que la rubia le dijera eso tan importante.  
-Dante. Ultimamente he pensado en muchas cosas, ya no quiero ser alguien que vaga y anda sola por alli.-Decia Trish con una mirada que se clavaba en una rebanada de peperoni que sobraba.  
Dante se sorprendio pues nunca habia imaginado que esa chica demonio dijera unas palabras tan siquiera cercanas a esas, y a decir verdad, sospechaba que diria algo que lo sorprenderia aun mas.  
-... asi que.. queria pedir un favor, tengo suficiente dinero y podria invertirlo en una nueva casa -decia Trish mietras el demonio sentia alivio de escuchar eso pero -. mejor dicho, una habitacion. Me dejarias mudarme al local?

Nota: Es un poco corto pero por el problema de mi procesador de textos es lo que puedo hacer xD Necesito y serian de mucha ayuda sus criticas para hacer un mejor trabajp cada vez n.n Gracias!


	2. Cap2 Eres tu?

Aqui el segundo capitulo n.n Se agradecen sus comentarios para mejorar n.n

LOS PERSONAJES DE DEVIL MAY CRY SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, NO ME PERTENECEN.

Cap 2. Eres tu?  
-Y queria quedarme en la agencia... pero claro, yo con el dinero que he guardado podria hacer que construyan otra habitacion, asi que no te preocupes por eso-dijo sonriendo sin preocupacion la rubia.  
Dante quedo callado, sorprendido, no pensaba que algo asi pasara algun dia en su vida.  
-Vamos! Di algo! -Trish tocaba su hombro y le daba una pequeña descarga-. No quiero hacerlo mas fuerte y salgas llorando.- Reia un poco Trish mientras Dante seguia callado.  
Hasta que por fin paso el shock y Dante pensaba en utilizar excusas, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que queria en verdad. -Acostumbro estar desnudo por la agencia. -Invento Dante pensando que seria buena idea.  
Trish mantenia la mirada fija en Dante y de repente solto una carcajada -Jajaja Dante.. se que tienes descaro, pero no tanto como para andar desnudo por la agencia cuando esta la niña.  
Dante habia olvidado a Patty por completo. Sin decir nada, se puso de pie y en seguida Trish tambien lo hizo.  
-Esta bien.. puedes mudarte, siempre y cuando me dejes hacer lo mio y nada cambie alli.  
Trish dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro -Gracias. Aunque tambien me gustaria que hicieras lo mismo conmigo.  
Despues de ese mometo de alegria regresaron a casa, a la agencia, y en lo que amanecia para que Trish buscara al equipo de construccion y fuera de compras por cosas que necesitaria, Dante le dio la habitacion de la niña para que pasara la noche. Dante tambien tenia una habitacion, pero ese dia sintio algo extraño en el ambiente que le hizo quedarse en su escritorio con Rebellion a su lado por si pasaba algo. Y asi paso la noche.  
Al dia siguiente todo estaba normal, nada nuevo mas que esa nueva huesped.  
-Vaya, en serio pasaste la noche alli? -Decia la demonio mientras bajaba de su habitacion y veia a Dante en su escritorio.  
-De hecho, deberias intentar pasar la noche asi, tengo otra silla en la bodega por si aceptas. -Bromeo Dante y se levanto de su lugar para poner un poco de musica.  
-Oye Dante, que es eso? -Trish señalaba una roca, parecia un rubi, pero con adornos de oro.  
-Tal vez es de un cliente que vino uno de estos dias, ya sabes que no se me da mucho limpiar.  
-Pues dejame decirte que parece valioso.  
-Quedatelo si quieres, que sea tu regalo de bienvenida. -Decia Dante mientras le lanzaba la joya a la rubia.  
Justo cuando iba a encender la rockola, Dante solo dio un vistazo hacia atras y en un reflejo sorprendente se lanzo sobre Trish para apartarla de su lugar.  
-Me debes una Trish. -Ambos voltearon hacia donde ella estaba hace unos segundos y vieron una espada demasiado grande que brillaba con los rayos del sol, una espada que desprendia una Aura demasiado obscura que atravezaba el suelo.  
Habia una sombra tras la puerta que habia sido destrozada.  
La pelea estaba a punto de comenzar. 


	3. Cap 3 Memoria agridulce

Aqui el tercer capitulo n.n Se agradecen sus comentarios para mejorar n.n

LOS PERSONAJES DE DEVIL MAY CRY SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, NO ME PERTENECEN

Capitulo 3: Memorias agridulces.

-Oh... pense que la descendencia de Sparda tendria mas estilo y elegancia. -Decia una voz de mujer, suave pero imponente, la sombra que poco a poco daba forma a una silueta femenina con sus curvas.  
-Quien hosa subestimar mi encanto? -El demonio le reclamaba a la mujer, mientras por fin la sombra se iluminaba y revelaba a una mujer con cabello azul obscuro, ojos del mismo tono y una gran sonrisa. Era una mujer hermosa que podia enamorar a cualquiera que se propusiera ella, pero a la vez se sentia ese caracter fuerte y el porte que advertia que no solo era bella sino tambien peligrosa.  
-Y tu... Trish? Contigo se conformo el? Que tristeza de gustos. Bueno, me presento, mi nombre es Amize.  
-Bien, creo que decirnos tu nombre nos hace perdonar que casi matas a la indefensa Trish. -Decia sarcasticamente Dante mientras Trish lo miraba con enojo.  
-Solo te dire que cosas muy malas pueden suceder si sigues jugando a la familia, Dante. Primero una mocosa, y ahora una rubia sin hogar. Que sigue? Una humana que quizo matarte y no pudo? jajaja! -Amize reia mientras se alejaba y dejaba una carta de poker en el suelo.  
-Vaya que problemas causan tus exnovias Dante. Ahora debemos comprar otra maldita puerta.  
Justo cuando Trish acababa de decir eso Dante solto un disparo que paso entre el cabello levantado por el ligero aire de la habitacion. Trish volteo y vio a un demonio derribado tras ella. Y aparecian mas, y mas. De repente la habitacion estaba llena de demonios.  
-Trish, que te parece si te encargas de ellos? Parece que hay algo esperando por mi afuera. -Sin esperar respuesta de la rubia salio de la agencia y vio una figura que le llenaba la cabeza de recuerdos. Era una sombra, no cualquier sombra, un Doppelganger, y esta vez no tenia el parecido a la forma demoniaca de Dante, era la forma pura de su hermano Vergil.  
Sin palabras, Dante corrio con un Sting hacia la sombra que solo reia al ver la espada que la atravesaba y saber que esa espada no le haria daño mientras el cielo siguiera obscuro.  
El doppel contraataco con una estocada directa por la sombra de la Yamato al pecho de Dante.  
-A comparacion con lo que podia hacer ese idiota, esto solo es un rasguño.  
Dante retrocedio y aparecio de la nada sus guantes y sus botines con el poder de Beowulf, sabia que solo con luz podria acabar con la sombra.  
-Vamos! O no te gusta verte resplandeciente?  
Dante solto un puñetazo que daño al Doppel y lo hizo salir volando unos cuantos metros. La sombra se levantaba y atacaba con rapidos ataques que unicamente la Yamato podia hacer y que de igual forma Dante detenia con esa coraza que era Beowulf.  
Esa batalla era una mezcla de belleza y tristeza, esa forma de atacar, esas armas, ese momento, hacian pensar a Dante en Vergil.  
Mientras adentro, la rubia atacaba con unas Ebony e Ivory que habia tomado prestadas del Traje de Dante. Un disparo, un demonio menos.  
Mientras tanto, afuera, la batalla ya habia hecho estragos. Dante tenia la batalla en las manos. Al repeler un ataque de Yamato, comenzo a dar una cantidad enorme de puñetazos y patadas en cadena, que no podia reaccionar el doppel.  
-Mi hermano vomitaria al saber que esta sombra robo su identidad solo para rasguñarme. "Sweet Dreams".  
Una vez terminado esa guerra dentro y fuera del local, Trish se sento junto a Dante en la acera.  
-Estas bien? O acaso te golpeo muy fuerte? -Decia en tono de burla la rubia.  
-Si, estoy bien. Solo compraremos una puerta nueva y todo perfecto.  
-Asi es, pero mientras tanto, vamos a dormir. O al menos yo ire. Recuerda, mañana tenemos que ir a recoger a la niña. -Trish se habia levantado y su voz se perdia al interior del loca.  
Dante se quedo un rato mas en aquella acera. Tenia mucho que pensar y recordar. Y asi lo hizo.  
Pero en un momento de silencio absoluto, algo interrumpio sus pensamientos y una voz a lo lejos grito: -Hey! Viejo!. 


End file.
